


Always and Forever

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Injured!Harry, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry calls to tell Eggsy that he loves him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted[here](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/112311316357/sssn-neptune-vasilias-otpdisaster-person-b) on my blog as a reblog response

Harry listens to the dial tone, the faint crackling of static over the line. “Is this a bad time?” He says the moment the other end picks up. 

 _Harry! Why’re you calling? You done with the mission?_  Eggsy sounds like he is in the middle of a loud party. Out with Lancelot most likely. Harry tries to remember the date, laughing softly when the realization that it was Eggsy’s stag do comes to mind.

“It’s nothing. I’ve finished up things on my end. Am heading back now.” 

 _That’s good! That’s great!_  Harry hears the sounds of party poppers and the happy laughters over the sound of the bass. He swallows, feeling his consciousness drift.  _Listen Harry? I’ve got to go. Rox’s two shakes away from snoggin’ the DJ and someone’s got to stop her. I’ll see you when I get back aite?_  

Harry coughs, tasting blood. “Eggsy? Eggsy, before you go, I just want you to know something. Eggsy, I love you. Always have. I need you to remember that.” 

 _Harry, come home and say that to me in person. I’ll come meet you when you land._  Harry smiles at that, feeling himself choke on the swell of emotion in his chest.

“I’ll see you then.” He says softly, ending the call. Holding the mobile to Merlin, he nods. “Thank you.”

Merlin shakes his head, eyes red rimmed. “He’ll never forgive you.”

Harry shifts, and the pool of blood squelches. “I don’t need him to forgive me. I just need him to know that he is loved.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand i made myself sad
> 
> [Come talk Hartwin headcanons and prompts with me?](http://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
